


It's Fun

by Grey_Malkin



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, No Plot/Plotless, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Sex Toys, Spanking, dominant Entrapta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_Malkin/pseuds/Grey_Malkin
Summary: “You said penetration sounds fun and,” Entrapta paused and shot him a wide-eyed look.“I thought I’d make this for you.”“For me?” Hordak stared at the harness in her hands.“Yeah! So, you can experience it too!” Entrapta explained with a grin. “I will be doing the honours, of course.”
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	It's Fun

**Author's Note:**

> A short and spicy story of what happens when you tell your magic science girlfriend that penetration seems fun. 
> 
> I had to get this out of my system before moving on to more serious stuff. It’s purely porn, no plot whatsoever.

“You said penetration sounds fun and,” Entrapta paused and shot him a wide-eyed look. “I thought I’d make this for you.” 

“For me?” Hordak stared at the harness in her hands.

“Yeah! So, you can experience it too!” Entrapta explained with a grin. “I will be doing the honours, of course.”

* * *

“Oh this is going to be so much fun,” Entrapta squeaked. She stepped out of the dresser wearing nothing but a purple harness strapped around her hips and thighs, a dark blue toy attached to a ring in the middle.

Her smirk grew bigger the more she eyed her lab partner laying across the bed. Bedecked in black lacey lingerie, Hordak elegantly displayed each gentle curve of his body for his Princess. Entrapta licked her lips, taking her time to admire the sexy man in front of her. The see-through stockings held together by a rim of purple bows perfectly accentuated his plump thighs. Her own arousal grew more fervent when her gaze trailed up to his crotch, which was sheathed by a patterned thong.

“Did you wear these especially for me,” She asked coyly as she crawled on her knees next to him.

A husky growl was all Hordak could manage. He so badly wanted to surprise her with this but after seven outfit changes, three hours of grooming and a whole day of shopping with Double Trouble, his anticipation had him tongue-tied.

Entrapta hooked her finger under the edge of the thong and ran it along the side of his crotch, feeling his member twitch in its lacy cage.

“So hard already,” She chuckled as she cupped it through the thin, delicate fabric. With another seemingly painful growl, Hordak bucked his hips forward, desperate to rub against her hand. His eyes looked pleadingly. It was infuriating just how little it took to get him flustered.

“Careful,” Entrapta shook her head and let him go. “You might finish before I get a chance to enjoy you.”

Through a cheeky smile, she littered his chest with gentle kisses, working her way up to his neck. Her hot breath tickled his sensitive ear. It fluttered uncontrollably, the tip brushing against her lips drew another cheerful giggle out of her.

Hordak grit his teeth as he watched Entrapta eagerly pull down his thong. A nervous whine escaped him, and his hearts raced when she tightened the harness straps around her hips.

“Oh, don’t worry lab partner, we will get you nice and wet first,” She winked as she put some lubricant on her fingers. 

The confidence radiating from her made his stomach flip. That gaze which was always so warm and inviting had a hint of hunger he’d not seen before. Or maybe it was always there and he just hadn’t noticed until now.

“Just, be gentle,” He asked nicely, his face growing warm as he spread his legs for her.

She grasped his hard cock with the lubed hand. It was already moving erratically, seeking her attention. She took his lips in hers while she stroked it. Hordak groaned when she thrusted her tongue in his mouth. He held her face and devoured her mouth with insatiable hunger. She tasted so sweet; he just couldn’t get enough.

_“_ You are so sexy under me,” She muffled, tangling her fingers in his hair and tugging it gently.

Hordak moaned, already loving the assertiveness with which she pressed her body against his. He ran his hands down her naked curves, pulling her tightly against him.

“What a good boy you are being.” Entrapta whispered and his cock swelled. Electric jolts danced through every neuron in his brain as she tenderly dominated him. He could feel his body and mind completely giving in to her, becoming pliable to even the most tender touch.

He flinched when her cold finger circled the rim of his opening.

“I want you to say if this gets uncomfortable and I will stop ok? Remember the safe word?” She asked, forcing his gaze to hers.

“I do.” Hordak nodded and braced himself.

Slowly, she slid her index finger and his walls instinctively clenched around it. There was no discomfort, and her tiny finger was ever so slightly stimulating. It was the feeling of having her inside him made him ecstatic. His breathing deepened as she moved it in out, repeating several times until she felt him relax a bit.

He was sure her kisses were a narcotic because he hadn’t even noticed when her hair had coiled itself around his thighs, pulling his legs further apart. Being spread open to her hungry eyes only made his hearts thud harder and his dick impossibly hard. He was helpless under her touch. It was not that he couldn’t to unfurl himself from her, he could in an instant. He _wanted_ to let this powerful woman have her way with him. It brought a powerful sense of safety knowing that she was in total control of their pleasure. His mind freed from the last restraints of doubt that clouded his desire. As it cleared, he found only feelings of deep and loving devotion for her, _only her_. She was a true Goddess, and he was willing to worship her with all his being.

“More,” He pleaded.

“Impatient, are we?” Entrapta’s lips curved as the grip of her hair around his legs tightened, keeping him in place. Carefully, she inserted a second finger. It caught him by surprise, his virgin muscles not yet accustomed to the sensation of being spread.

“So tight,” Entrapta purred while she played with him. She pushed her fingers as deep as they go, curling them up to massage just the right spot. Pressure started building in his groin. It was so much more intense than anything he’d ever experienced before.

Precum leaked onto his abdomen and Entrapta hungrily licked it up. Her tongue touched his throbbing head and sent him spinning. He felt hot, so hot that he could combust and burn to ashes, which would be swept by the whirlwind of his own arousal and carried beyond any earthly desire.

“Entrapta, Please,” He muttered.

“Please what?” She asked teasingly.

“Please, um,” Hordak swallowed hard as he begged properly. “Please Princess, I want to feel more of you.”

Entrapta’s eyes lit up. Impatiently, she flipped him onto his hands and knees. “All righty then, since you asked so nicely.” She said as she spread his legs to gain better access.

Chewing her bottom lip, she traced her fingers down the curvature of his spine, admiring his patterned skin. With a swing of her hand, she smacked his ass, leaving a print on his cobalt skin. Hordak moaned, red blush covering his flattened ears as another smack followed.

After rousing his delicate skin with a few more cheerful spanks, Entrapta settled at his hips. Adjusting him to her height, she lined the toy to his entrance.

“You ready?” She sought his approval, which he gave with a nod.

She pushed the tip in slowly and Hordak felt his hole stretch wide. The girth of her creation was something he was not anticipating. He could’ve sworn it looked smaller than it felt inside him. His claws dug into the silky bedsheets, splitting the fabric in half as he took in the whole length. He groaned loudly and Entrapta immediately stilled.

“Breathe,” She commanded.

He did. The stinging slowly subsided as he adjusted to the girth. The dildo reached places where her fingers couldn’t, gently stimulating him from a foreign angle.

“You ok?” She asked.

“Mhm,” He managed and nodded in approval.

“Good.”

She experimentally rocked her hips, looking out for any signs of discomfort. When she didn’t find any, she gradually increased the power and depth of her thrusts. Hordak’s moans were a delightful encouragement. She filled him, going harder and deeper each time.

His thighs quaked with each movement of her inside him. It was delectably painful. That feeling of having _her_ inside him. He looked down at his cock that desperately writhed for attention. He wanted to indulge, so he reached under and stroked himself erratically, but it was mere few seconds before Entrapta’s hair snaked under and pulled his hand away.

“I decide when you get that, lab partner.” She pinned his wrists and ankles to the mattress with her hair, restraining him as she fucked him harder. 

Through a hooded gaze, Hordak glanced to the woman facilitating this sweet torture. Her dark skin was flushed red, drops of sweat pinned to her body. Her violet eyes stared him down, dominating him with their gaze. She was beautiful, the most magnificent creature in the universe. He loved her, and he loved giving himself to her. The way her hair tendrils tightened around him only brought him closer to the edge.

“Entrapta, please, I am going to cum,” He whined. “Please, let me cum.”

With that, her hair shackles released him and impatiently repositioned him to lay on his back. He keenly spread his legs for her as she drove into him. She reached for his cock, rubbing the needy appendage which contently wrapped itself around her hand.

Her enthusiastic strokes and deep thrusts soon brought him over the edge. Hordak exploded in her hand, whispering words of gratitude as she milked his cock to the last drop of cum.

Both collapsed on the bed, panting rhythmically. Entrapta wrapped her arms around his torso and nuzzled in the back of his neck.

“How are you feeling,” She whispered.

“That….was…um…wonderful.” Hordak muttered. He grasped her hand and pressed it to his chest. He needed to be held right now, to feel she is still with him.

“You did so well,” She kissed his back while he purred contently in the safety of her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hordak does not need a reason to be pegged, he does it because it feels good. :3
> 
> p.s. I might write something about DT and Hordak going lingerie shopping to give this porn a bit more context.


End file.
